


Kissing for the algorithm

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KuguShiba week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Influencers, KuguShiba Week 2021, M/M, Makeup Artist Shibayama Yuuki, Mutual Pining, Streamer Kuguri Naoyasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Shibayama Yuuki has the appearance of being a regular college student. He isn't though. There's one key difference between Yuuki and other students and that's that he's a makeup youtuber who's been making quite the name for himself recently. Plus, he's roommates with a fellow influencer. Kuguri Naoyasu, a twitch gamer boy who Shibayama just so happens to find extremely attractive, is his roommate. May the gay panics ensue.I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Series: KuguShiba week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043985
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Kissing for the algorithm

“And I’ll see you all next time…peace!” Shibayama flashed a peace sign at the camera before ending the recording. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips. “Thank god it’s over…” He’d been recording this stupid makeup look for about three hours now and the urge to wipe it all off, get into bed and binge anime for the rest of the day had kicked in within the first half hour. Thing is, now that he’d actually completed it the urge had gone away. He gazed at himself in the mirror, turning his head from side to side. He had to admit, he looked pretty damn good. He was getting quite good at this makeup malarkey but almost two years of making videos doing it will do that to you.

Shibayama had started doing makeup back in high school. Not because he took an interest in it, because the boys at school kept calling him ugly and he got insecure about his face so he nicked some of his little sister’s makeup to cover it up. After a little while, he started experimenting with more of it. He watched tutorials and got advice from his mother and sister and ended up with a basic understanding of how to do makeup. He decided that it was kind of fun and kept practicing and eventually he got really good.

It was Inuoka who suggested that he start a YouTube channel. At first, Shibayama wasn’t too hot on the idea. He could barely make conversation with actual people face to face so how the hell was he supposed to talk to himself in from of a literal camera and upload it for anyone to see? It just seemed like a terrible idea but, at the same time, he had nothing better to do with his time so, he thought, he might he might as well give it a go. Besides, if shit really hit the fan he could just delete his channel, change his names, move countries and be done with it because if anyone from his school ever found his shit show of a channel his entire school career would be over.

So he posted his first video. It didn’t blow up by any means but it got a couple of views. Looking back on that video now, he hates the way he acted in it. He was awkward throughout the whole thing and there were lots of awkward pauses and long periods of him doing his makeup in silence which he either forgot or didn’t think it mattered enough to edit them out. But even so, he remembered having a lot of fun making that first video so he kept it up for the memories. Because he had fun with it, he started uploading more and more. It was just a hobby for him. He liked doing makeup and he didn’t have anything else to do with his time other than, what, study? It wasn’t like he was going to blow up anyway…

But he did blow up, pretty damn quickly actually in the grand scheme of things. It wasn’t even anything that special that got him attention. It was Halloween and he’d been invited to a small get-together of friends but they were all dressing up anyway. He didn’t really have much money to buy an actual costume so he just wore jeans and a hoodie and did his makeup like the purge masks. Personally he didn’t think it was that good but he filmed it and had a laugh while doing it. He uploaded it just before he went to the get together and by the time he got back, the damn thing had exploded. He’d gained like 5000 followers in the span of two hours and looking back on it, that really wasn’t a lot in the grand scheme of things but when he first found out it was absolutely wild.

His channel only kept growing from there. Nowadays he has about two million subscribers and he has no idea what the hype is. People only seem to watch him because ‘cute Asian boy does makeup’ and there’s got to be other, more interesting people to watch who do the exact same thing as him but he wasn’t complaining. While he didn’t know them all by name anymore, every one of his viewers meant a lot to him and he didn’t know what he’d do without them. They gave him so much confidence and serotonin and he didn’t regret his decision to start a channel, not one bit.

However Yuuki was never planning on doing YouTube as a job. No, he’d always wanted to go into art in some form. Of course, now he was leaning more towards a career as a makeup artist but by the time he’d figured that out, he’d already applied to university. He was an art major now at the University of Tokyo and he was loving every second of his degree. He was nearing the end of his first year, 19 years old, and while his anxiety had stopped him from forming a big circle of friends, he had got pretty close to his roommate. His name was Kuguri Naoyasu and he too was a YouTuber. However, they were from different genres of content. Kuguri was a gamer boy. Not the lets play style of gamer, that genre died years ago. No, he streamed his content on Twitch first and uploaded his content to YouTube later. Shibayama always wondered how Naoyasu managed to create the majority of his content live. It was a risky move as there’s no editing process between the recording and the viewing, it all happens at once. Yuuki would never have the confidence to do that and that’s yet another one of the reasons he found Kuguri so appealing to him.

Yes, Shibayama had a big old gay crush on his roommate. It hadn’t started off as much, just his heart giving a small flutter if they sat too close together or stared at each other for too long. Then one day he found out that Kuguri was pan with a slight male lean and it developed into something much more than that. He started daydreaming about him more and more, wondering what it was like to be in a relationship with him. His heart started thumping whenever they were in the same room together. Whenever he’d finished recording a video, he’d show Kuguri his makeup provided he wasn’t streaming. He lived for the little compliments he gave him. Naoyasu was never that emotional so the praise usually went as far as a smile, a nod of the head or a simple “You look good.” It was never very much but it sent Yuuki into orbit every time without fail.

Naoyasu himself definitely wasn’t helping Shibayama keep his crush under control. He wasn’t even sure if the other was purposefully flirting with him or not but the things he said to him every once in a while definitely made him feel some kind of way. Sometimes he’d invite him to come onto a stream with him. He’d teach him various games, sit him on his lap and put his hands over Yuuki’s to help him control the mouse. It drove Shibayama crazy but it didn’t mean anything. Naoyasu was just playing up to the camera. Most of his viewers shipped them anyway so why wouldn’t he play it off like that? It brought in views and clicks to his channel. Because most of his new viewers were only there for the gay (apparently people find that interesting) they subscribed to Shibayama’s channel as well, just to get more little snippets of he and Kuguri interacting. As of now, his most popular video was called ‘Doing my definitely-not-boyfriend’s makeup’ in which he, as the title suggests, did Kuguri’s makeup. God, he loved the way Naoyasu looked wearing makeup. It made him look even more hot than usual. He did do more videos like this with Kuguri, even one where the other did Yuuki’s makeup and failed miserably, but that video in particular was by far his favourite.

He was recording another video with Naoyasu right now actually. It was a Sunday afternoon the middle of June so he’d decided to do pride makeup and, as Naoyasu took a day off of streaming on Sundays, the pair had decided to do it together. Because his roommate identified as pan, he was doing makeup in the colours of pink, yellow and blue. The main feature of the look was a pan flag coloured stripe down his face, a squiggly line like a ribbon. If Naoyasu had done it himself, it probably would’ve turned out looking childish but Shibayama did it with a level of charm and classiness that helped him pull it off so much better. Currently, they were talking to each other about something that had happened in the uni hall the other day. Shibayama had been giggling to himself but was trying to calm down. Kuguri, on the other hand, kept snorting to himself which made Shibayama start giggling again. “Naoyasu will you stop laughing? You’re going to make me smudge your mascara!”

“Sorry, sorry-” He was cut off by yet another snort. “It’s not my fault you’re funny Shib.”

A light blush dusted Shibayama’s cheeks and he shook his head, sighing to himself. “I’m not funny, you just have surprisingly low brow humour.” So did Shib though, in all fairness, and it was one of the main reasons they got along so well, aside from being fellow content creators. “Now keep still. It’s a pain in the ass to get off once it’s fucked up.”

“Ok, I’ll try…” He sighed and tried his best to stop laughing. Shibayama muttered a quick thanks and went back to doing his mascara. Kuguri stayed perfectly still. He used to dislike it when Shibayama did his makeup because he thought it made him look ‘too feminine’ but then he realised that it actually made him look pretty damn good. It brought out all his best features and made his glaring facial flaws less obvious.

Shibayama kept doing his makeup. He’d probably have to edit this bit out of the video because there wasn’t really a lot going on. He finished up his mascara and smiled. “You look good.”

A small smile tugged on Kuguri’s lips again. “Because you did it.” He watched as a blush dusted Shibayama’s cheeks and chuckled to himself again, causing the other to pout and whine and tell him to stop laughing again. “Why should I? You’re not even doing the mascara anymore.”

He puffed up his cheeks. “Yeah but I need to do your lipstick and how am I supposed to do that if you keep laughing?”

It was in that moment when Kuguri knew that he was about to do something he might regret. He leaned in and kissed Shibayama. It was only for a brief second but it made his heart race. He had realised his crush on the small boy long ago but this moment was what really solidified it to him. He was kissing Yuuki Shibayama, something he’d only ever dreamt about up until now. He pulled away and stared deeply into the other’s blown-out eyes, his gaze trailing down his blushing face to those lips of his, the lipstick now smudged. He smirked. “And now you don’t have to do it. I’ll just share yours.”

Shibayama’s face was the colour of a tomato. He stuttered for a bit, trying to figure out what to say. Did that really just happen? Did Naoyasu actually just kiss him? Oh my god, on camera as well? He had to say something! The video was still going! “Y-You asshole! Now my lipstick’s all smudged!” He pouted. He had to say something about this before he went into a gay shutdown right on video. Sure he could edit this whole section out but, again with the nature of their dynamic, it’d make such good content. “Ok Kuguri, on a serious note this playing up the gay thing is getting out of hand. People are going to start seriously thinking we’re together.”

“It’s not a problem if we’re actually together.” Yeah, he was definitely an idiot. What the hell was he doing? He didn’t even know if Yuuki liked him back and he was about to risk getting rejected on camera? Yeah Kuguri, great idea. He mentally cursed himself. Shib was looking at him with this cute little confused look, his face still red. He had to go through with it now! “See Yuuki, the thing is that I think you’re really cute and I’m maybe a little bit gay for you.” A little bit? It was a lot more than a little bit. “So do you maybe want to be my boyfriend? Or something?”

Shibayama’s eyes widened. He ended the recording and covered his face with his hands. “Kuguri oh my god, why now?...” He wanted to say yes. He was going to say yes. Kuguri was asking for his answer and he knew his answer he just wasn’t sure how to phrase it. “...Yes…Yes Kuguri, I’ll be your boyfriend…”

Now it was Naoyasu’s turn to blush. “Wait, are you being serious?” Shibayama nodded, finally dropping his hands to his sides again, and they looked into each other’s eyes for a bit. He rested his hand on Yuuki’s cheek, smiling at him softly. “Well, good job on ending the video idiot. Now they’re going to think you said no.”

He leaned into his touch, nuzzling against his hand. “It’s ok; we can just make a follow up video and play some cute couple games or something…” His heart was pounding so hard, he swore it would pop out of his chest. “…can I kiss you again?”

Kuguri smiled and nodded. “Yeah Yuuki, yeah you can.”


End file.
